Together
by Soccer9
Summary: Katniss and Peeta's life after the games. Sorry this is my very first fanfiction and I can already tell i will not be good at summaries. Please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my very first fanfiction! So THANK YOU for giving it a chance! Please leave a review! I really would appreciate it! :) and if all goes well I willl be updating soon :)! **

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANYTHING!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Katniss Everdeen

Today the hunger games became a thing of the past no more parents would have to worry about watching their kids die in a horrific arena. Now today will mark another important day in my life.

"Good morning beautiful." I roll over to find Peeta's excited blue eyes staring into mine. "Do you know what day it is?"

"Of course I do! How could I forget! I have been waiting for it for almost 4 months now! It is Make Your Girlfriend Cheese Buns Day!" I giggle. Peeta's eyes have lost their excitement. I hate to see him sad so I cave in. "I am kidding! Today is the day I finally become Mrs. Mellark!" I playfully slap him with my pillow.

"Hey!" He says enveloping me in his arms. I give him a peck on the lips.

"Well I better go meet my prep team. See you at the altar."

"See you soon, I love you."

"Love you too." I give him another quick kiss before heading out the door.

As I make my way down to the living room I hear Effie ranting about how she hope we wake up soon because it is a "big, big, big, day"

"Morning everyone"

"Oh good you are up! We have a big, big, big day!" Effie practically squeals "Flavius, you come with me to help Peeta"

Effie basically flies up the stairs to go help Peeta and I am left with overly excited Venia and Octavia. Immediately I am bombarded with questions but my mind wanders to Peeta.

_Flash back_

"_So are you going to the bakery today?" _

"_No I thought maybe we should go on a picnic in the meadow. Would you like that?"_

"_I would love that!"_

"_Ok maybe could you go over and check on Haymitch and drop these cookies off at Greasy Sae's house?" _

"_Ok I have been meaning to go say hi to Sae anyway." _

_3 hours later_

"_Are you ready love?"_

"_Yup I will grab my jacket and my swim suite. Do you have yours?"_

"_Yes, and I already have both"_

"_Thank you." I say giving him a peck on the lips_

"_After you." He says leading me out the door._

_We walk to the meadow hand in hand picking dandelions along the way._

"_So what are we having for supper?"_

"_It's a surprise."_

"_Peeta you know I hate surprises!"_

"_Well let's go swimming maybe that will take your mind off of it."_

_We swim for a while then decide we are too hungry to wait. _

"_I am going to pick some berries." _

"_Ok I will lay out the blanket and set out the food." _

_When I get back Peeta has lit candles and has the dandelions spread out all over the blanket. The air smells of vanilla and cheese buns. I can't help but smile as I sit down and pick up a dandelion._

"_Here I made this especially for you." He says passing me a cheese bun. I can't help but notice a smirk on his face as he hands me the cheese bun. I cautiously break it open expecting to jump out at me, but instead I find a beautiful gold ring in the middle. "Katniss, Will you marry me?"_

"_Of course I will! Peeta it is beautiful! I love you so much!" I say launching myself into his arms giving him a kiss._

"_I love you too." He says returning my kiss._

_The rest of the night we sit under the stars and talk._

_End of flash back_

By the time I am done day dreaming, Venia and Octavia have finished my makeup and hair, but sadly I am not allowed to see. There is a black bag in front of me which I assume is my dress. I haven't seen it yet because they all wanted to surprise me.

"Close your eyes and no peaking." Octavia demands. Obediently I close my eyes and step into my dress and shoes. "Ok are you ready?" I give a careful nod and open my eyes.

"Wow." My hair falls in a fish tail braid to the left, with red and orange ribbon laced in it; I have full black eyelashes and a light eye shadow that compliments the blush on my cheeks and very neutral lips. The dress is what really ties it all together, the straps are braided, and the one of three pieces of fabric is a red, orange color, the dress looks as though it has a nearly see through liner over the red and orange accents under it, when I move it looks as though my dress is on fire, only one person could have designed this. "Cinna…"

"He always knew from the moment you kissed Peeta in the cave he started designing the dress." Venia says with tears in her eyes

I try to hold in my tears I don't want to ruin my makeup. "Thank you" I whisper.

"Well we better get you to the altar now." Octavia says holding back her own tears. "Wait one more thing." She says fasting my mockingjay pin to the left strap of my dress. "There just the way Cinna pictured it. I will run upstairs and tell Effie we are leaving so she can bring Peeta down. You go get in the car so he doesn't see you."

"Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANYTHING!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Peeta Mellark

"Peeta would you settle down, thank goodness we don't have to do makeup on you! You would look like a very messed up clown the way you are jumping around!"

"Sorry Effie, I just can't believe it Katniss Everdeen is going to be my wife! I Peeta Mellark am actually going to marry the girl of my dreams!"

"Well if you will settle down Katniss can be your wife a lot sooner."

I am so excited I am just vibrating I can't believe this it is beyond my wildest dreams, I am marry Katniss! I feel bad for poor Effie and Flavius I have been ranting on and on about how excited I am. I am so happy I got the courage to propose, I still remember like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

"_So are you going to the bakery today?" _

"_No I thought maybe we should go on a picnic in the meadow. Would you like that?"_

"_I would love that!"_

"_Ok maybe could you go over and check on Haymitch and drop these cookies off at Greasy Sae's house?"_

"_Ok I have been meaning to go say hi to Sae anyway."_

"_Bye, love you." I quickly run back to the kitchen and begin baking. I want this night to go perfect. I keep asking myself where I should put the ring. I don't want to put it on a bread stick, that's to classic. It needs to be special. "IN A CHEESE BUN!" I scream excitedly. Carefully preparing the dough I make an extra big one for the ring so I know which one it's in. Well the cheese buns are in the oven I put together a couple of snacks and then wait for the timer. Just as the timer goes Katniss walks in. _

"_Are you ready love?"_

"_Yup I will grab my jacket and my swim suite. Do you have yours?"_

"_Yes, and I already have both"_

"_Thank you." She says giving me a peck on the lips_

"_After you." I lead her out the door and look back hoping the next time we walk through the door she will be my fiancé. _

_We walk to the meadow hand in hand I begin picking dandelions thinking it will be a nice touch, with Katniss also picking dandelions I will have to spread around the blanket without making it look silly. _

"_So what are we having for supper?"_

"_It's a surprise." I say trying to hide my smile_

"_Peeta you know I hate surprises!"_

"_Well let's go swimming maybe that will take your mind off of it."_

_We swim for a while then decide we are too hungry to wait. _

"_I am going to pick some berries." _

"_Ok I will lay out the blanket and set out the food." _

_Carefully I pick a spot and lay out the blanket. Pull out some candles and light them then begin spreading the dandelions around. I set out the plates and then sit there waiting for her to come back. I silently hope all goes well when she picks up a dandelion and smiles at me._

"_Here I made this especially for you." I can't help but smile a little as I pass her the bun. As she cautiously rips it open my heart stops. I see huge smile stretch across her face and I know it is time to ask. "Katniss, Will you marry me?" I barley manage to make out._

"_Of course I will! Peeta it is beautiful! I love you so much!" She says launching herself into my arms giving me a kiss._

"_I love you too." I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and return her kiss._

_Tonight went perfect._

"Knock, Knock" Octavia says snapping me out of my day dream.

"Well hello Octavia, how is Katniss?"

"Ya! How is she? What does she look like? Can I…"

"Oh Peeta would you shut it!" Effie yells

"She is just getting in to the car and we are on our way so when you are ready the other car is waiting."

I begin to run to the window but Effie is to quick "HEY you no peeking!" She grabs my shoulders. "Get your tux on. Bye Octavia"

Slid my pants on and put my shirt on then put the jacket over top. I manage to stay calm and actually take in how I look. My tux is a simple black one with a sunset orange shirt and an orange flower in pocket. I notice at the end of my sleeve there is a small mockingjay button and small flame accents.

"Do you think she'll like it" I ask nervously

"Of course she will!" Flavius says fixing my hair

"Well then I guess it's now or never"

* * *

**Sorry the chapters are short,but it is only my first one. Please leave a review! And THANKS FOR READING! hopefully if you guys liked it I will post the wedding chapter soon! Thanks again :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to put in the first line that it is placed 3 years after the rebellion. Sorry for any confusion! Please Read and review! I would really love some feedback!**

**I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Katniss Everdeen

I am shaking in my seat as we drive to the meadow. Peeta and I thought that would be the best place for our wedding since it is where he proposed. Also because our justice building is still under construction, you'd think that would be the first building to go up but they chose the hospital instead.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasp when I step out of the car. The meadow has been transformed into a gorgeous wedding hall. There are only a couple rows of seats, but they are all carefully decorated with a white slip cover. The cover is tied at the back and in the middle of each bow there are two red tiger lilies and a big orange one in the middle. The aisle is a simple white carpet with orangey red stripes down the side. I can't image how much work it took to do the altar, it is an arch with what looks to be braided orange and white material around it. On the sides are the same arrangements of lilies as the chairs. Draped from the lilies is a red piece of fabric. The middle is my favourite; it is a bigger version of my mockingjay pin that must have been lit with the same flame that was used in the opening ceremonies of our first games. It is even better than imagined. "Effie it's BEAUTIFUL! Thank you so much for making my dream wedding come true!"

"Well you didn't give me much to work with so I just tried to make it work with your dress, but you are very welcome."

"I actually did nothing but tell you the location." I say with a giggle. "You still managed to make it perfect. Thank you!" I give Effie a big hug.

"You are so welcome honey." I can see tears slipping from her eyes. She quickly wipes them away and then guides me to a small space that is blocked off so Peeta can't see me. Behind it I find Johanna and Annie my only bridesmaids doing the finishing touches on their makeup.

"Why can't my dress look like yours?" Johanna complains. Her and Annie are dressed in strapless orange dresses that hang just below their knees. Their hair is in a side pony tail with a red flower where the elastic goes.

"Ignore her, you look amazing Katniss." She must be thinking of Finnick because there are tears swelling up in her eyes.

"I am sorry." I give her a hug. Annie and I connected after the rebellion and have been really close ever since. I still feel bad because I feel though it is my fault Finnick isn't here anymore.

"No it's ok; I still have a small piece of him. Jake is just like him, he helps me get through the day." She says patting him on the head. He just giggles and then goes back too fiddling with his little black tux. Jake was born just after the second games started and then with the rebellion I wouldn't be surprised if Finnick didn't get to meet his boy. I never asked Annie because I knew if he hadn't Annie would probably break down for months.

"Sorry we are late it took a while to get Reese in her dress. She kept jumping around." Greasy Sae comes around the corner with her 5 year old granddaughter Reese. Reese will be my flower girl and Jake will be my ring bearer.

"Aww don't you look cute." I say poking her in the tummy.

"Not as pretty as you." She giggles. Her little white dress is decorated with small red and orange jewels fading upwards.

"Well thank you." I say well adjusting her small flowered hair piece.

I hear a car door shut and assume Peeta is getting ready to take his place after he checks on his groomsman Haymitch. I take a deep breath and prepare myself to finally get married to my boy with bread.

Peeta Mellark

"Hey kid." Haymitch says giving me a friendly punch on his shoulder. He will be my only groomsmen, and be giving Katniss away.

"Hey. Thanks for sobering up." I say punching him back.

"Watch it boy or I will just take Katniss away, and you won't get to marry her."

"Sorry."

"Places people, places. It's a big big, big day!" Effie screams.

"Well I guess that's your cue kid." Haymitch says giving me a push towards the altar. He leaves and goes behind a small blocked off space.

Katniss must be behind there! My beautiful bride who I am dying to see only a stone's throw away and I am not even allowed to see her until the music starts. I walk to the altar when I get there I am not too sure what to do so I just wait until Effie comes and directs me.

"Peeta can you move to the left a bit?" I shuffle to the left not really understanding the point of being in the "perfect" position but I don't want to make Effie mad. So I just put up with all of the shuffling. "Perfect!"

"Thanks Effie." I say once the Priest and I are in our "perfect" places.

"Don't thank me just yet, wait until you see Katniss." She winks at me and then continues adjusting things. Meanwhile I study all of her amazing work. Until finally she says the words I have been dying to hear….

* * *

**Thanks you for giving my story a chance! Please leave a review! I would really love it if you did! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the wedding chapter! PLEASE review I would really like to have a least 5 reviews! **

**I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

* * *

Chapter 4

Peeta Mellark

"Let's get our wedding on." Ok maybe not those exact words but with her Capitol ascent it was priceless. I couldn't help but laugh, but as soon as everyone had taken their seats and had their eyes on me I tensed up. Effie tells starts the typical boring wedding music and I tense up even more.

First are Reese and Jake they look so cute! Reese is throwing red and orange petals on the ground with one hand and has Jake linked to the other. Jakes is holding a small white pillow with our rings on it. Johanna is next; she managed to put on a believable smile. You can tell she is miserable in her dress. Annie follows not too far behind, with a genuine smile carrying a red tiger lily bouquet that matches Johanna's. Katniss is next!

I think my heart just stopped. She is GORGEOUS! No gorgeous is a massive understatement. Her beautiful brown hair in a different braid than her usual one, I don't know what it's called but it looks amazing on her. Her dress also looks amazing, but I can't take my eyes off of her beautiful eyes and smile. I give myself a pinch and smile back.

Haymitch brings her to the altar. She gives him a quick hug and then gives her bouquet to Annie. I take her hands and look into her stunning grey eyes. The preacher starts talking but I tune him out until it is time to say our vows.

"Katniss, I have loved you since I was 5. I chose you, Katniss that very first day of school. From the moment that I saw you when we were children, to this moment I couldn't imagine living without you, and I won't. If I'd have lost you in the Games or during the rebellion I don't know what I would be. It has been long in coming to this day. No words can express how much I love you, not only because you are the love of my life, but my hero too. You saved my life so many times, you think you may owe me but I promise you, you don't. You brighten my darkest day and always make any pain I am in go away. I will never leave you; for if I did my flashbacks would be worse they would break me. You make me whole, Katniss I will love you forever and ALWAYS." I can see tears in her eyes when I finish. I place her small diamond ring on her hand,and tilt it just a little so she can see I had the word "Always" engraved on it as a surprise. She gives me a little smile, and then starts her vows.

Katniss Everdeen

Crap why does he have to be so good with words! He places my ring on me, he tilts it slightly and the light just catches the word "Always" engraved by the small diamond. I smile; we both without knowing had something engraved on the band.

"Peeta you are so incredibly sweet, and loyal. I may not be able to say much. I hope I will be able to give you everything your heart desires but with everything I am I can give you my promise that I will try my best. I will carry you through the hard times and guide you to happiness. Peeta I promise to always be there to love you, hold u and appreciate you. I promise to always be yours, I love you." I take the ring from Jake and place it on his finger. Just as he did I tilt it so he can see that I also had the word "Always" engraved on his. He laughs a little and smiles.

Peeta Mellark

I can't believe we both had "Always" engraved on our rings. It makes me laugh a little how much we already think alike and we still aren't officially married.

The preacher says a few more words when he is done I give Katniss a smile and say "I do."

When it is her turn she gives me a huge smile. "I do." The words I have been dying to hear leave her beautiful lips.

Before the preacher even finishes saying "You may kiss the bride." I pick Katniss up and swing her around, while giving her the most passionate kiss in my life. She smiles into our kiss and kisses me back with just as much passion.

"I love you." She whispers when I set her down.

"I love you too." We walk down the aisle hand in hand. I probably look like a goof with the huge smile I have on, but that's ok after the toasting I will officially be married to the love of my life.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please leave a review on your way out! Thanks for continuing to read my story!**


End file.
